Not Such A Good Idea
by lady-warrioress
Summary: Starscream is sick of being treated badly. He decides to get back at Megatron... with a little help from Cobra Commander... I might add more parts but I doubt it.


**I'm just in one of those moods. My insane mind keep telling me how these two sound the same and act alike in certain ways. Thus the weird idea. **

Starscream was very ticked off at Megatron for once again insulting him with no mercy. He was so ticked off he decided to leave and blow off some steam elsewhere. So he left the Decepticon base and flew away in jet form. _He will pay for insulting me!_ the wayward jet thought to himself. _He will pay dearly._

* * *

Not too far away a terrorist former leader was thinking the same thing about a certain someone who booted him out of his rightful position. _One of these days I will get my position back! _he thought, angrily stomping out of the base. _Then he will pay! He will pay dearly! _

The former commander angrily stomped into the woods, his black and red cape swirling behind him.

* * *

Somewhere close by Starscream landed on the ground. He transformed into robot mode and then just stood there, staring at the sky. "That Megatron," he grumbled to himself. "All he ever does is use me as an example for acts of stupidity. Well I'm not as stupid as he thinks! I can plan things just as easily as he can! I show him! I'll-"

"And they all think he's a better leader?!" a voice that sounded strangly like his own, cut him of angrily. "Well at least I don't go parading around the base in a stupid blow up snake outfit! They think _that's_ what an evil tyrant should wear? ha! He looks like a clown to me!"

Starscream, curious about the identiy of the voice, peeked around a clump of trees. He spotted a blue clad figure in a red and black cape and a shiny mask stomping along aimlessly. He also seemed to be ticked off about something.

"And then to top it off I get thrown down to the status of lackey!" he ranted, spreading out his arms. "Me! Me the one who _built_ the organization in the first place!"

Starscream watched the ranting human with growing interest. The man seemed to be ticked off about something that happened with his control status. It seemed he lost it to someone. Someone who hadn't even done a days worth of work.

_So he's lamenting over his lost position, _the Decepticon thought. "Hmm. I could use this to my advantage somehow." he stepped out of hiding. "Hey, you!"

The guy in blue jumped and turned quickly around. The last thing he expected to see was a thirty foot tall robot walking up to him. "What are you?" he asked, stepped backward. "What do you want?" he fell over.

Starscream reached down to pick him up.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" the guy screamed.

Starscream never obeyed such commands. He picked up the guy and held him close to his face. The guy in blue freaked out, almost fainting on the spot.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"

"I couldn't help overhearing you talking to yourself, my fleshling friend," the Decepticon replied, smiling. "I might be able to help you."

The blue guy finally calmed down. "What?!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"You want to get your position back and I want to take a position away from someone as well," Starscream replied. "we might be able to help each other."

"And how would we be able to do that?"

Starscream set the guy in blue back onto the ground then knelt down to speak with him properly. "Well, my blue friend, I'll tell you..."

* * *

Serpentor was pacing impatiently in his room when he heard the door open and turned his head toward it. He saw the Cobra Commander step into the room.

"You're late!" he exclaimed. "I sent you out an hour ago." he walked forward snapping his fingers. "Now where are my Ding Dongs?"

"You mean where are _my_ Ding Dongs," the Commander corrected him.

"What are you talking about?"

The Commander pointed a finger right into Serpentor's face. "I'm taking back command, you badly dressed bafoon!"

"Oh yeah?" the other man demanded, angrily. "And how are you going to do that?"

"With a little help from my new partner," the Commander replied, stepped away from the entrance as something crashed through it.

Serpentor found himself staring up at a giant red, white, and blue robot with glowing red eyes. 'Whats it that thing?" he demanded.

"The last thing you will ever see," the commander replied, folding his arms.

Before the badly dressed egomaniac could ask what he ment the giant robot raised his gun and fired. Serpentor was sent flying into oblivion.

Cobra Commander laughed his head off as he walked over to the throne and began the usual triumphant rant. "I finally have full command of Cobra once again!" he stopped to run his hands over the throne that had once belonged to him. "And I finally have my throne back," he started hugging the chair. "Did you miss me, throney?"

"Excuse me," Starscream said. "Much as I hate to ruin this, intimate moment between man and his easy chair, but now that I helped you it's time you upheld your end of the bargine."

"Oh, yes," The Commander said, flopping onto his chair. "You did help me. I'm sure I'll return to favor." he folded his arms and leanded back. "Okay, what do you want me to do?"

* * *

"Soundwave!" Megatron shouted, storming into the control room of the Decepticon base.

"Yes, Megatron," the strange sounding Decepticon said, turning from the computer.

"Where is Starscream?" Megatron demanded. "He was suppossed to give me a foot massage."

"I haven't seen him," his lackey replied.

"Well he can't have gone far," Megatron said, heading toward the exit. "I will find him and when I do he'd better have a good reason for being late."

Just as he was about to step outside the door opened and Starscream stood in the doorway.

"Starscream!": Megatorn shouted, angrily grabbing the other robot by the throat. "Where have you been! You were suppossed to give me a foot massage."

"I'm so sorry," Starscream said sarcasticly. "I was busy doing something elsewhere."

"What could _you_ possibly be doing that is more important than massaging my feet?" Megatron demanded.

"How about planning on taking over?" Starscream said.

Megatron laughed. "Starscream, I thought by now you'd realize you can't take over! Why don't you delete it from your processor already and just keep on being the little lap dog you are?"

"Lap dog!?" Starscream raged. "I'm not your lap dog!" he pointed into Megatron's face. "I will not be the brunt of your blows anymore, Megatron! After today I'm calling the shots!"

"You and what army?"  
"That army!" Stascream said, pointing to the screen.

Megatorn turned his head and saw battle ships with a red snake symbol on the side heading toward the base. "What is that?" he asked.

The traitor smirked. "My army," Starscream replied.

"You assembled an army of humans?!"

"Not just _any_ humans," Starscream replied. "The world wide terrorist group known as Cobra!"

"I don't care what they're called!" Megatron roared, turning back to Starscream. "You think that bunch of fleshlings will be powerful enough to overthrow me?!"

"I think so."

"I think not!" Megatron turned to the computer console. 'DECEPTICONS ATTACK!"

The Decepticons went into action. They ran outside and started attacking the Cobra battleships.

Cobra Commander, who happened to be in one, was scared to death of all these crazy robots. "AHHHH!" he screamed. "RETREAT!"

Inside the Decepticon base Starscream watched in horror as his armada started running away. "Hey!" he shouted into his intercom. "I thought you were going to help me!"

"That was before I found out there was more than just Megatron!" Cobra Coomander shot back. "You think I'm going to be dumb enough to get myself bown up by a posse?!"

"COMMANDER!" Starscream yelled. "You can't go back on our deal now!"

"Oh yes I can!"

"COMMANDER, IF YOU DON'T GET BACK HERE I'M GOING TO HUNT YOU DOWN AND DESTROY YOU!"

"Go right ahead!" and he cut the link.

"You will pay for this, you coward!" Starscream noticed Megatron smirking at him. "I... uh..."

"It seems your army is just like you," Megatron said. "Cowardly." He walked up to the traitor and grabbed him by the arm. "Now that your little attempt at getting rid of me is over I have something I need you to get done for me..."

* * *

Cobra Commander returned to his base and walked into the throne room. "Boy," he said. "That was unexpected. At least I got away from it with my life." he looked at his throne. "And at least I got my old position back."

"Oh you _did,_ did you?" said a voice behind the throne.

"What?"

Serpentor came out from behind the throne, looking a little cripsy but totally ticked off. "_I_ don't think so." he said, folding his arms.

Cobra Commander sweat dropped. "Oops, eh, ehehhee, gulp."

THE END

_A/N_

_This is for all the weird people out there who watched old 80's cartoon reruns when they were little and noticed certain things when they were older. I never noticed the fact when I was that age and the sight of someone being spored and turning into a snake scared the crap outta me! Now I think it's funny. Poor Commander, you've become the very thing you use as an insigna. XD oh wait. That doesn't have anything to do with the story. Well don't ask. The two just seemed to work together but not in a yaoi/slash kinda way. BLAME THE VOICE ACTOR! HE MADE THEM SOUND ALIKE AT THE TIME!_

_My brain hurts. If they're not in character... well... they aren't really suppost to be. _


End file.
